


Ложа "Анандрин"

by Mlle_Lucille



Category: Tytania
Genre: F/F, Female Relationships, Femslash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 02:05:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mlle_Lucille/pseuds/Mlle_Lucille
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>И ничего бы не случилось, если бы Франсия не была фетишисткой...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ложа "Анандрин"

И ничего бы не случилось, если б Франсия не была фетишисткой. Причудливые черточки передавались из поколения в поколение: не нашлось бы, наверно, ни одного человека с кровью Титания в жилах - но без маленькой стыдной тайны, без позорной страсти, схороненной на груди. Невинные сексуальные девиации распространялись, как фамильная болезнь: одни пылали любовью к статуям, другие вели грязные разговорчики, третьи предпочитали порку. А Франсия, утратившая фамилию Титания, собирала черные чулки - и надевала каждую пару один раз, чтоб пропитать запахом тела, приправляла свое извращение нарциссическими нотками. Возбуждение чаще настигало ее перед прилавками бельевых магазинов, чем в чужих объятиях.  
А в середине сентября ее настигла еще и Теодора, прекрасная графиня. Так сталкивались на карнавале и интриговали: маска, я тебя знаю, потанцуй со мной и подари мне розу с груди. Только лица не были прикрыты в магазине, и Франсия, зашуршав пакетами, узнала ее: по родинке под капризными губами, по жесткому взгляду и томной улыбке. В неофициальной обстановке не действовал обычный этикет: разрешалось не приседать в реверансе и не здороваться, если не хочется. Ослепшая Франсия прошла бы мимо - но пласты сместились, свет ударил в глаза, и выхоленная рука с алыми ногтями прикоснулась к ее локтю. И Теодора сказала мило:  
\- Ты меня не узнала, а я тебя помню. Постой. Ты куда-то спешишь?  
Франсия никуда не спешила.  
Если б ей предсказали утром, на картах или на кофейной гуще, что днем она будет беседовать запросто с надменной Теодорой - о, она бы расхохоталась, смахнула карты и вымыла чашку дочиста. Существовали еще на свете невозможные вещи, непроницаемые слои. И зачем ей сдалась Теодора: уж Франсия-то точно не могла помочь ей в наследственных делах и замолвить за нее словечко. И зачем она сдалась Теодоре: такое очарование разумнее было истратить на кого-нибудь полезного. Но они заговорили, как подруги, сымитировали интимную женскую болтовню: одна начала, другая подхватила, не желая уступать. Как внезапно пересеклись их дороги - нет, не только Франсия, они обе не подозревали час назад, как близки друг к другу, они до последнего не чуяли, что встретятся. И все равно, теперь-то они сошлись: дело будет; теперь-то никто не мог предотвратить несчастье. Ах, если бы знать заранее, вздыхали жертвы, ах, если б их предупредили накануне, где и когда их ждет смерть, - они бы никогда не пошли к ней в гости.  
\- У тебя красивые чулки, моя дорогая Франсия.  
\- Как приятно, что ты помнишь мое имя.  
Первым условием были чулки, вторым - ответное "ты": "вы" не привело бы их в гостиницу, в паршивую комнату из тех, что сдают по часам, днем и ночью, господам и дамам без багажа. О сексе не было и речи, о сексе не было и мысли, Теодора всего-навсего хотела рассмотреть покупки. И так точно она объяснила, зачем непременно брать гостиничный номер средь бела дня: ах, дорогая, неприлично раскладывать чулки на столике в кофейне, сдвигая в сторону пирожные и чашки, что о нас подумают официантки? А что о них подумал портье, когда Теодора расплатилась и подхватила ключ, увлекла Франсию по лестнице на четвертый этаж?  
Все произошло слишком быстро. Франсия не успела опомниться, как очутилась внутри, в номере сорок четыре, с одной кроватью, платяным шкафом, зеркалом и столом. Обточенные жучком стулья лепились к стене. Дверь захлопнулась, загудел кондиционер, они с Теодорой остались наедине. И Теодора взяла пакеты из ее рук и положила на кровать, на мышиное покрывало; в книгах и в фильмах затем сближались губы, и звучал поцелуй. Но Франсия не любила читать и редко ходила в кино, Франсия пропустила удобный момент, даже не заметив его, и спросила:  
\- Так ты будешь смотреть то, что я купила?  
\- Конечно, буду, - ответила Теодора, - показывай. И лучше примерь, так ничего не поймешь. Может быть, они тебе велики.  
\- Ну, это вряд ли, я свой размер знаю. Хорошо-хорошо, я примерю.  
\- Хочешь, я тебе помогу?  
\- Что ж, помоги.  
Франсия помогала раздеваться другим, аккуратно складывала брюки, убирала одежду в шкаф, расстегивала и застегивала пуговицы, смахивала пылинки. Ей дали репутацию и ремесло: случись что-нибудь непоправимое, она могла бы горничною стать, ухаживать за богатой и капризной женщиной - такой, как Теодора. Уж кто-кто, а Франсия бы не пропала: на службе удерживались только расторопные и проворные, растяпы и белоручки ловили удачу в других заведеньях. А ей повезло родиться с умными руками и умной головой - и красивое личико шло в придачу к прочим достоинствам, бесплатным приложением. Случись что-нибудь - она бы не пропала, она бы выплыла из любого водоворота. В конце концов, она тоже была Титания.  
В первую встречу Теодора смотрела на нее свысока: презрительно, равнодушно, взбешенно - о, Франсия хорошо помнила эти взгляды, Франсия ничего не забывала, копила мелочи, интонации, подслушанные слова, собирала их, как скупец собирает лоскутки, объедки и пуговицы. Все могло пригодиться в будущем так или иначе, через пять или десять лет она бы вытащила из памяти улыбку, фразу, прикосновение - и нанесла бы последний, милосердный удар. Пустяки вырастали со временем и превращались в оружие, напрасно их недооценивали. И напрасно недооценивали саму Франсию, отстраняли ее, как тень, и проходили мимо: что взять с этой женщины, пусть знает свое место, она хороша в постели, а больше ни на что не годна. Она была хороша в постели, это правда, она улыбалась и кланялась сплетникам и гордецам, и все, что они говорили, использовала против них.  
Перед ней никогда не вставали на колени, Теодора была - первая. Преклонив колено, как рыцарь, грациозно и самоуверенно, она взглянула на Франсию и усмехнулась, оскалила мелкие зубы. Слюна блеснула на заостренных клыках; Теодора родилась хищницею, и от птичек, попавших ей в коготки, только пух да перья летели. Но во Франсии она признавала если и не равную, то себе подобную - кошку или лисицу, присмиревшую на поводке. Можно было перегрызть ей глотку, а можно и вылизать. Объявление войны затягивалось, и каждый развлекался, как умел: одни пили чай, другие исходили желчью, третьи занимались любовью. Теодора скользнула руками под юбку Франсии, снизу вверх провела по бедрам, нащупала и разомкнула застежки, прикоснувшись к голому телу. И медленно стянула чулки с ее ног, освободила плоть из-под шелковой оболочки. Ее ловкость заслуживала благодарности, и Франсия наклонилась, взяла Теодору за подбородок и поцеловала в губы.  
Потом они лежали в нагретой постели и разговаривали, чтобы не уснуть. Франсию после секса всегда клонило в сон, глаза слипались сами собой, и она зевала посередине фразы, встряхивалась и зевала снова. Страшная лень растекалась по телу - будто она работала, не разгибаясь. Но через час надо было вернуться домой, без опозданий; все-таки, она не забывала о своих обязанностях, не поступалась службой ради развлечений. Мелкие неряшества отвращали ее сильнее обманов: ей доверяли и позволяли проводить свободное время по своему усмотрению, и она принимала правила игры. Зато никто не стал бы выяснять, с кем и где она была: лорд Жуслан уважал чужое право на личную жизнь. От нее одно требовалось: не допускать скандалов; крути романы, если невтерпеж, но соблюдай декорум, будь добра. За небрежность и распущенность спрашивали строже, чем за измену.  
А Теодора никуда не спешила, потому что никому не принадлежала - о, по крайней мере, официально, - и даже лорд Идрис не имел над ней власти. О них и сплетничали потихоньку, таинственно перешептывались по углам: а вы слышали, вы слышали? он вертит ею, как хочет! вздор! это она вертит им, она его науськивает и настраивает против всех, как вы не понимаете? Франсия ни с кем не болтала на эту тему, и мысли держала при себе, но сейчас, глядя на Теодору, думала: правы трепачи, считавшие, что всем заправляет она; в ее музыкальных ручках сходились нити, а лорд Идрис и не замечал, как невидимая петелька стягивает ему горло. Теодора выжимала его досуха, чтоб потом вышвырнуть вон; скучные куртизанки обирали своих покровителей, выворачивали им карманы, разоряли и бросали, а Теодора была гораздо веселее. Деньги ее не интересовали, она сама могла взять на содержание кого угодно - хоть Франсию, хоть любого мальчика из "бывших Титания".  
Только Франсия ни за что бы не продалась Теодоре: ей пока что хотелось жить, и желательно - с комфортом. Требования лорда Жуслана она знала наперечет, наизусть, как в контракте: разбуди ее ночью, она бы отбарабанила механически, что можно, а что нельзя в его доме. А Теодора, заполучив ее целиком, с платьями и побрякушками, начала бы, чего доброго, чудить и ставить тысячи невыполнимых условий: сегодня одно, завтра другое, пока не закружится голова. И уважительная платная связь мигом превратилась бы в ад, мальчик бы ее выдержал, а девочка - едва ли. Франсия дорожила своими нервами, Франсия тоже боялась истаскаться и состариться до срока, и потому обуздывала собственное любопытство - хоть ей и было ужасно интересно, как это: жить с женщиной?  
\- Хочешь кофе? - мирно спросила Теодора и потрепала Франсию по щеке. - Можем заказать в номер. Или ты предпочитаешь чай? Не волнуйся, я заплачу.  
\- Тебе не терпится показаться горничным голой?  
\- Ну что ты, как будто ты не знаешь, что в таких случаях подносик оставляют за дверью, чтоб не тревожить постояльцев.  
\- Как в тюрьме, не так ли? - ухмыльнулась Франсия, потягиваясь и выгибаясь дугой. Она была ловка, как акробатка, она владела своим телом в совершенстве: редко кому выпадал такой дар от природы, без тренировок. Угоди она в старомодную тюрьму с решетками на окнах, она бы сумела протиснуться между прутьями и по связанным простыням спуститься во двор. А Теодоре пришлось бы очаровывать охранников и бить их камнем по затылку. - Не надо, я не голодна. И тут наверняка заваривают дрянной чай, поверь мне, я знаю в этом толк.  
\- Капризничаешь, дорогая моя. Ну, если хочешь, можем встать, одеться и пойти вниз, в кафе.  
\- Иди одна, я поеду домой. Нам незачем появляться вдвоем на людях.  
\- Боишься слежки?  
Франсия пожала плечами и перевернулась на живот, в расплющенную подушку зарылась лицом. Смятое белье отдавало духами: жесткий казенный запах выветрился без следа. В этой гостинице поддерживали химическую чистоту; в отелях подороже простыни и наволочки благоухали так, словно их полоскали в ручье и сушили в яблоневом саду. Но на эти ухищрения клевали уважаемые клиенты, а не веселые девицы, снимавшие номер на пару часов, чтоб отдохнуть и развеяться. Им-то некогда было принюхиваться, они каждую минуту тратили с толком.  
\- Не боюсь, но хочу сохранить свое право на частную жизнь.  
\- Боишься, - сказала Теодора. - Что, лорд Жуслан так ревнив?  
\- Не больше, чем лорд Идрис. Ты сама - не боишься?  
\- Я умею с ним справляться.  
\- Вот и я умею справляться с лордом Жусланом. Или, вернее, мне с ним не надо справляться, он дает мне свободу.  
\- В разумных пределах, - и Теодора погладила Франсию по заду, как лошадку - по крупу. - Знаешь, когда-то я видела в журнале карикатуру: стоит типчик, по виду частный детектив, и радостно орет в телефон: "Нет-нет, господин министр, я могу вас заверить, что ваша жена не встречается с другим мужчиной". А в это время в гостиницу входят две женщины под ручку, этакие счастливые пташки. Ну как, ничего не напоминает эта картинка?  
\- Я пока еще не замужем.  
Лорд Жуслан никогда бы не опустился до шпионажа, Франсия могла не волноваться. В конце концов, она сама закрывала глаза на кое-какие слабости и нежные привязанности - и рассчитывала на ответную терпимость; прекрасное слово "толерантный" снова вошло в моду, и все перебрасывались им, как мячиком. И сам лорд Жуслан не был исключением. Подозревал ли он что-нибудь? Он воздерживался от намеков, а Франсия не краснела от стыда. Совесть ее была чиста: она крутила любовь с Теодорой - и эта любовь не захватывала ни краешка души; весь пыл уходил в сладкую женскую щекотку. Политику они оставляли за дверями; пусть другие занимаются войнами, а ты, счастливица, трахайся досыта. Сквозь трещины в стеклах доносились голоса и марши, в воздухе пахло осенью, заговорами и дымом. До поры до времени они не заговаривали о будущем: что бы ни пришло в головы мужчинам, женщин не касались их выдумки. Франсия и это правило затвердила наизусть - пока еще не поступало приказа забыть о нем и выучить что-то другое.  
В сентябре они встретились дважды, в октябре Теодора ловила ее чаще - пять раз подходила к ней на улице, отражаясь в витрине: шпионка, вернувшаяся с холода, зябкая особа в черной ротонде без рукавов. Франсия ежилась и улыбалась, увидев знакомую тень; ветер трепал край юбки, по спине пробегали мурашки. Азарт и страх смешивались, она входила в ледяной мир Теодоры. Светлые волосы струились свободно, и когда Теодора опускала голову, чтоб поцеловать ее, прядки падали вниз, как длинные капли. Они шли в гостиницу, не под ручку, как неблизкие, случайно столкнувшиеся приятельницы. Они никогда не заказывали в номер ни чаю, ни кофе, и, расставаясь, набрасывали покрывало на смятую постель. Хитрости их были прозрачны, как хрусталь, оттого-то никто ничего и не замечал. Ловкачка Теодора умела обделывать свои делишки, а Франсия - Франсия просто избегала лишнего шума, только и всего. У лорда Жуслана и без нее хватало хлопот.  
В октябре Теодора начала новую партию - так вторгались без предупреждения в незащищенные государства, надеясь завоевать их одни ударом. Франсия казалась такой податливой и мягкой после любви, Франсия лежала у нее на плече и слушала тиканье часов. У них было много времени, целых пятьдесят пять минут. За окном стучал дождь, низкие тучи смыкались сумеречно и сонно, по тротуарам текли ручьи. Вдвоем они пережидали непогоду, без торговли и без платы, укрывая друг друга в объятиях. Черные зонтики стояли на полу, чулки сохли на батарее; безликая комната преображалась в уютный приют, в милую бедную спальню для влюбленных. В такой обстановке полагалось лепетать нежности, обмениваться клятвами и голубиными поцелуями, раскалять линейку на лампе и прикладывать к руке в знак любви. Но только дуры и истерички портили кожу, забывая о будущем: несводимые пятна оставались от высоких чувств, в придачу к морщинам и разорванным нервам.  
\- Как ты поймала лорда Жуслана? - вдруг спросила Теодора. Дождь смолк вместе с шумом крови в ушах, Франсия приподняла голову. - Расскажи мне, почему ты живешь с ним. Он тебя купил? Он обещал на тебе жениться?  
Франсия свистнула и опять упала ей на плечо. Ну вот, все начиналось сызнова, сколько раз она слышала за спиной вдумчивые вопросы: а с какой стати лорд Жуслан на нее клюнул, а сколько он за нее заплатил, а за какие такие заслуги он ее поселил у себя и до сих пор не прогнал? Теодора хотя бы поступала честнее, допрашивая Франсию с восхитительным нахальством - не обиняками, а напрямик. С ней хотелось пооткровенничать, вежливо выложить все секреты: пусть потрудится, отделяя истину от лжи; главное - не подписывать ни одного протокола, ни за что, даже если она зацелует, защекочет и заморочит голову. Ах, какой следователь получился бы из Теодоры - в иное время, в иной вселенной, ей не нужно было бы стучать кулаком по столу и кричать: "Признавайся, не то лягушку из тебя сделаю!", нет, преступники бы сами раскалывались в два счета: и трусы, и храбрецы, и упрямцы вроде Франсии.  
\- Ну тебе-то какая разница? Я на него работаю, я с ним сплю, вот и все, мы не дети, мы оба довольны. Ничего он мне не обещал, но если захочет жениться - я отказываться не стану. Ты бы и сама не отказалась, да кто же тебе предложит?  
\- Слабо, моя радость, слишком слабо. Если б я захотела, я бы женила на себе кого угодно. Но я не хочу, мне этого мало.  
\- Большие у тебя аппетиты, - заметила Франсия. - Ты не подавишься?  
\- Я еще похороню тебя. Сколько тебе было лет, когда лорд Жуслан тебя нанял? Шестнадцать? Свеженькая девочка.  
\- По-твоему, я состарилась с тех пор?  
\- Сложно судить, - Теодора похлопала ее по свежим, смуглым щекам, не любовно, а оценивающе - будто на рынке выбирала. - У тебя милая мордашка, ты выглядишь моложе, чем надо. Лет через двадцать тебе это пригодится... если доживешь.  
\- Ты мне угрожаешь?  
\- Предупреждаю. Ты уверена, что лорд Жуслан станет тебя защищать, если его положение пошатнется? Времена первых князей давно прошли, всякое может случиться. Когда корабль тонет, каждый сам за себя... каждая крыса сама за себя.  
\- Наш корабль уже тонет?  
\- Пока еще нет, но лучше заранее научиться плавать.  
\- Желаешь дать мне парочку уроков?  
\- По старой дружбе, - насмешливо сказала Теодора. - Не рассчитывай, что кому-то есть до тебя дело, особенно - лорду Жуслану. Никому не доверяй, ты же не дурочка. Или доверяй только мне, мне можно.  
\- Тебе - никогда и ни за что. Довольно, ты ведешь крамольные разговоры. Тебе что, надоел твой титул?  
\- О, представь себе, надоел. Знаешь ли, довольно скучно быть графиней, эти почести быстро приедаются, хочется чего-то нового. Когда я стану княгиней, я приглашу тебя к себе на службу.  
\- Тебе никто не позволит стать княгиней, - возразила Франсия. - Только мужчины могут управлять кланом.  
\- Предрассудки. И я не буду спрашивать разрешения, знаешь ли. У кого есть сила, тот и прав, это тоже мужской закон. Я играю по правилам.  
\- Сила? У тебя есть только лорд Идрис.  
\- В том-то и дело, дорогая, он - не моя слабость.  
Теодора жонглировала словами небрежно и ловко, впору было ей позавидовать - не каждой женщине дано родиться с хорошо подвешенным языком. И не каждому мужчине тоже, подумала Франсия, сделала маленькую поправку, как в тире - целясь по мишеням. Снова полил дождь: зря она сушила чулки и туфли, зря надеялась пробежаться по мокрым улицам, засунув зонтик подмышку. Свидания в дурную погоду портили цвет лица: порядочный любовник не выпустил бы любовницу из дома - не от ревности, а от страха за ее здоровье. Но Франсия и так была здорова с ног до головы - кто бы посмел подсунуть лорду Жуслану слабогрудую, чахоточную девчонку? Лишь беспечным врагам подкладывали наложниц, зараженных проказою или сифилисом; лишь беспечных врагов обводили вокруг пальца весело и просто - в славные старые времена, в книжках с картинками, в учебниках истории. Нынче чаще отравляли душу, вливали по каплям настой белладонны в подставленные уши. И действовало, еще как действовало: слова убивали вернее ножей.  
\- Однако ты привязана к нему.  
\- А ты привязана к лорду Жуслану, не правда ли. Трогательно, так трогательно, ты даже согласна делить его с лордом Ариабартом. О, не удивляйся, я знаю, что это секрет.  
\- Но и ты делишь лорда Идриса кое с кем, если я не ошибаюсь, - заметила Франсия. Некоторые имена лучше было не трепать попусту, умница Теодора считывала и намеки - как шифровальщик считывает код. - И это тоже секрет.  
\- Это сплетни, моя радость. И чистая правда, конечно.  
\- Ты хотела бы оказаться на его месте?  
\- Еще чего. Я же не шлюха.  
Только шлюхи делали карьеру в кровати - так считала Теодора, причисляя к продажным лорда Идриса, но не саму себя. Поначалу можно было и торгануть собой, заломив высокую цену: кому надо, тот заплатит, кому хочется, тот не посмотрит на расходы. Ему же потом будет хуже - как стало хуже лорду Идрису, не ведавшему, с кем он связался. О, теперь Теодора ложилась с ним из любезности, обрабатывала его спереди и сзади, и не ревновала: пусть спит с властью, пока власть хочет его. Он был женственнее Теодоры, он от честолюбия раздвигал ноги - а она работала головой и приманивала удачу, не рассчитывая на близость к важному телу. И нашептывала лорду Идрису на ухо, как колыбельную: "В конце концов, кому-то придется сгореть, сгори ты сегодня, а я завтра, а пока спи сладко, моя радость".  
\- Запомни простую вещь, дорогая: если женщине позволено всходить на эшафот, значит, ей можно всходить и на трибуну. Но женщины у нас правят в спальнях, а не в кабинетах. Вот даже ты сама ложишься в постель к лорду Жуслану и даешь ему советы шепотом: кого надо любить, а кого - остерегаться. А он тебя слушает.  
\- Ничего подобного. Я никогда не даю лорду Жуслану советов, это не входит в мои обязанности.  
\- Только секс? - улыбнулась Теодора.  
\- Только секс, - ответила Франсия. - Если кто-то и плетет интриги в постели, то это ты.  
\- Не отрицаю. Даже сейчас я так и делаю - переманиваю тебя на свою сторону. Мы могли бы объединиться против всех, ты и я, и тогда мужчинам пришлось бы потесниться и дать нам место в кабинете.  
\- Но я не хочу заниматься политикой. И власть мне не нужна.  
\- Трусишка.  
\- Мне пора, - сказала Франсия и села, спустила ноги на холодный ковер. По серому стеклу текли струйки, Теодора погладила ее по спине. - Половина пятого, мне еще надо вымыться. Извини. Договорим в следующий раз.  
\- А если следующего раза не будет?  
\- Тем лучше. Мне не нужны ни трибуна, ни эшафот, мне и так хорошо. Поищи себе другого партнера и бунтуй сколько хочешь.  
\- А я хочу тебя, - глядя в потолок, проговорила Теодора.  
\- А я тебя не хочу.  
Франсия и не знала, что умеет рвать связи - да ей ни разу не приходилось проверять. Она никому не мешала, она жила тихонечко в куске хрусталя, смотрела на мир сквозь прозрачную преграду. И вовсе ей не хотелось, чтоб кто-нибудь хватал ее за руку и выволакивал на свет, приговаривая: дыши, дыши этим воздухом, тебе понравится. Улицы опустели: никто, кроме нее, не отражался в витринах, никто больше не помогал ей примерять чулки. Смута росла вокруг нее, а не в ней самой, и Франсия чувствовала, что все равно не спасется от грозы. Так стоило ли прикасаться к потрескивающему электричеству, стоило ли покидать убежище раньше срока, подставляя себя под удар?  
Октябрь окончился, и в ноябре пришло известие о том, что пять князей Титания, как в считалочке, остались вчетвером. Претенденты на освободившееся место могли занимать очередь, соблюдая порядок, не толпясь и не толкаясь. Ах, это было житейское дело, ни одному князю до сих пор не удавалось протянуть, проскрипеть целую вечность. Отработанный ритуал повторялся из века в век: похороны и почести, плач и аплодисменты, черные пиджаки и белые манжеты. И Франсия скромно сидела в сторонке - компаньонкой не при лорде Жуслане, а при принцессе Лидии, - и слушала речи, как слушают скрипку и флейту. Тогда и шум становился мелодией. Все браво и плотно смыкали ряды, как пули в обойме, как карты в колоде, в единстве была их сила. А когда церемония завершилась, "мы-все" распались на тысячи "я", и поднялся гул и гомон, будто в театральном разъезде. Дали занавес, запахло пылью и цветами: венки разобрали на букеты. Франсия одернула платье, как мундир, открыла рот, чтобы позвать принцессу, - и осеклась оттого, что ее запястье сжала холодная и нежная рука с алыми ногтями.  
\- Как ты хороша в трауре, дорогая, - шепнула Теодора и улыбнулась. - Я любовалась тобой целый час, глаз не отводила.  
\- Не лги. Ты бы свернула шею, если б смотрела на меня.  
\- Ну, кто-нибудь свернул бы ради тебя шею, не сомневайся. Но только не я. Интересно, когда тебе удастся нарядиться так в следующий раз? И чьи это будут похороны?  
\- Не шути так. Чего ты хочешь?  
\- Поговорить с тобой. Прямо сейчас.  
\- Ты сошла с ума, - покачав головой, сказала Франсия. - Сейчас нельзя, мне надо быть рядом с принцессой. И нас услышат, в конце концов.  
\- Ну, кому ты нужна? Хорошо, приезжай завтра в номер сорок четыре, как обычно, поговорим там. И не смотри на меня так, я не собираюсь поднимать скандал.  
Она не дождалась ни кивка, ни согласия Франсии, и пошла прочь: удивительно легка и мягка была ее поступь. Могла ли Франсия возразить ей, могла ли обмануть и не приехать? О, разумеется, даже графиня Теодора не смела приказывать чужим горничным и секретарям: ее еще не занесло на такую ужасную высоту. Она укрощала свою спесь. Сильнее всего чванились те, у кого давно ни осталось ни влияния, ни сил - а только ветхие грамоты, только горсть фамильных драгоценностей: мелкий жемчуг, тусклые алмазы, грубая оправа. А Теодора явилась с поколением молодых и зубастых, умевших просить и кланяться - полебезив, сколько надо, они три шкуры сдирали за свои унижения. И сама Франсия, которую совсем иначе воспитывали, невольно заражалась этой хитрой болезнью - просто по праву, по году рождения.  
Черная ленточка перетягивала горло - слишком туго завязала, надо бы ослабить. Никто не заметил, как они с Теодорой перекинулись словечком-другим, никто не завертелся рядом, оттопыривая ладонью огромное ухо. А хоть бы и заметили - что с того? Им было нечего скрывать, они ничего дурного не делали, не умышляли против клана и Безземельного Лорда. Франсия тихонько вздохнула и улыбнулась тут же, как улыбались детям, чтоб скрыть от них тревоги. Ведь навстречу уже шла принцесса Лидия в высокой шапке (почему-то эту шапку "епископской" называли) - а ее темные глаза подмечали больше, чем следует знать благовоспитанным девицам из королевской семьи. Недомолвки, увертки, растерянность, бледность, смущение - ускользали от взрослых, но не от Лидии: рядом с нею и самые беспечные становились осмотрительными, оберегая свои секреты, как кошельки.  
\- Как вы себя чувствуете, принцесса, вы не очень устали? Я думаю, мы поспеем ровно к обеду, если поторопимся. Сегодня на десерт - ваши любимые пирожные, я специально справлялась у повара.  
\- В самом деле? - рассеянно сказала Лидия. - Очень хорошо.  
\- С вами все в порядке? Вам не дурно?  
\- Нет. Знаешь, я тебя сейчас видела.  
\- Вы меня сейчас видели?  
\- Да, только что. Чего она от тебя хотела?  
\- Кто? - невинно спросила Франсия.  
\- Эта женщина. Я видела, как ты с ней говорила, она еще приходила к лорду Жуслану. Чего ей надо от тебя?  
\- Ничего, ничего. Она... просто сказала, что тут душно, вот и все.  
\- Тут сквозняк.  
\- Да, в самом деле. Ну, может быть, она замерзла, я не слушала, что она говорит. Нам пора идти, принцесса.  
\- Будь с ней осторожна, - вдруг произнесла Лидия и взглянула на Франсию снизу вверх, серьезно и пристально. - Она мне не нравится, она похожа на лисицу. Лучше держись от нее подальше.  
Так странна была строгость, проступившая на детском лице, что Франсия не нашлась с ответом, не решилась отшутиться: мол, а что мне ее бояться? Лисьи чары слабели на расстоянии, Теодора выпускала ее из когтей. Нужно было не медлить, а убегать без оглядки - чтоб через день или через два ее не нашли с разорванным горлом на случайной постели. Нужно было внять разумному совету и не подходить к Теодоре близко, потому что перемирие заканчивалось. Аплодисменты на улице становились выстрелами, а выстрелы - темой для новой войны. Маленькое черное платье годилось для похорон и для танцев: чем меньше гардероб, тем лучше, удобнее сражаться налегке.  
А Лидия держалась степенно и важно в мантии до полу - словно магистр неведомых наук, питомец древних университетов. Никто не мог послать ее к куклам или ко всем чертям, никто не мог конфетой заткнуть ей рот. Прожевав сласти, она гнула свое, записывала речи на фантиках и на салфетках. Будь она постарше, подумала Франсия, я бы влюбилась в нее. Но мудрая Лидия была еще слишком юна: в нее влюблялись мальчики, а не девочки. Кому-то другому было суждено через несколько лет опуститься перед ней на колени и снять чулки с ее ног. А пока она, как взрослая, одевалась и раздевалась сама, и брала Франсию за руку, чтоб пожелать спокойной ночи. К женской нежности она тянулась вдали от дома, и Франсия целовала ее в лоб перед сном и подтыкала одеяло, жалея, что не может спеть колыбельную. Да Лидия засыпала крепко без песен, без сказок и без опиумных пилюль: ее нервы не успели расшататься - на зависть принцессам во всем мире.  
Она больше ни слова не проронила о Теодоре, никому не проговорилась о том, что видела - но Франсия спиной ощущала ее укоризненный взгляд, убегая на следующий день из дома, на последнее тайное свидание. Как ни разумно было предостережение Лидии - силы оно не имело: Франсию влекло в знакомую гостиницу, словно к месту преступления. И теперь она жалела, что не носит вуали: хотелось лицо закрыть, стать одновременно и невидимкой, и прелюбодейкой, романтической Эммой в "Ласточке", с крупинками мышьяка на губах. Ах, скорее, беззвучно подгоняла она, скорее, отчего так медленно? От волнения побаливал живот, и кровь стучала в висках все громче и громче.  
А может быть, ее просто укачало? Едва Франсия вышла из своей "Ласточки" и отпустила шофера, как все страхи схлынули бесследно, ветер взъерошил волосы. Никто за ней не следил - ни с тротуаров, ни из-за угла, ни из кафе и из магазинов. И она, успокоившись, скользнула в гостиницу - впервые одна, а не с Теодорой, - взбежала по лестнице, ни с кем не столкнувшись, и открыла дверь. Ее уже ждали, она опоздала на три минуты. Платье свешивало рукав, как руку, с подлокотника, перевернутые туфельки выставляли острые каблуки: одежда встречала Франсию, приветствовала беззвучно, предлагала войти и чувствовать себя, как дома. А раздетая Теодора лежала в постели, укрывшись до пояса, и улыбалась безучастно, словно только что проснулась после изнурительной рабочей ночи. Приглушенно горела лампа, занавешенная шарфом, и красный свет наполнял комнату до краев. Отблески расползались по скулам Теодоры, словно румяна.  
\- А, вот и ты, моя дорогая, наконец-то. Не стой так, раздевайся и иди сюда. Поговорим.  
\- Мы можем говорить только голые и лежа? - спросила Франсия и расстегнула платье. - Иначе никак?  
\- Никак, - согласилась Теодора и откинула одеяло: наверно, хотела замерзнуть, чтоб потом вернее согреться. - Не волнуйся, я тебя не буду насиловать, если ты не захочешь, все-таки я не мужчина. Ложись смело.  
\- Ты можешь и изнасиловать, я уверена.  
\- Ну, не говори глупостей.  
Теодора покривилась брезгливо от одной мысли о насилии. О, как театральны и рассчитанны были ее гримаски, о, как долго тренировалась она перед отроческими и юношескими зеркалами, разминала мимические мышцы. Старинное искусство пригодилась теперь, в бесконечных спектаклях под крышей и под открытым небом. Кто бы подумал, что она говорит неправду, кто бы не вверился ей? Франсия, как обесчещенная девица, сама нарывалась: приехала, поднялась в номер, разделась, легла. Потом уже поздно было отказываться - по крайней мере, так гласили правила хорошего тона. Не хочется? Ничего, переживешь. Не очень-то сострадали тем, кто испытывал чужое терпение.  
Но даже обнявшись, они были сейчас далеки друг от друга. Кровать плыла в красном воздухе, как в красном море, и под ней прятались чудовищные рыбы. А они сосредоточенно обустраивали и согревали свое жилье, палатку из двуспального одеяла. Чистое белье прикасалось к коже: Теодора оттого и попросила Франсию раздеться, чтоб разделить с нею это ощущение, внесексуальное телесное блаженство. Пресытившись эротикой, они отыскивали удовольствие в мелочах, проигрывали пьесу задом наперед: от порока к невинности.  
\- Мне надо уехать через два часа, - сказала Франсия, - нет, через час сорок пять. У меня много дел дома.  
\- Ты говоришь, как старая домохозяйка.  
\- Как домоправительница. Это же моя работа.  
\- Не очень-то к лицу тебе такая работа, ты для нее чересчур молода.  
\- Не тебе судить, ты вообще не работаешь.  
\- Ты права, - ласково согласилась Теодора, - не работаю и не собираюсь. У меня другие планы.  
\- И при чем тут я?  
\- Я внесла тебя в эти планы, моя радость. Помнишь, что я тебе говорила в последний раз? Я хочу тебя.  
\- Извини. Я тебя не хочу.  
\- Хочешь, еще как, я же чувствую. Потому что я тебе предлагаю не любовь, а кое-что получше - разумный союз. Взаимная выгода, и никаких чувств. Соглашайся, иначе тебе никогда не вырваться. Так и будешь до конца дней подавать лорду Жуслану кофе и согревать его простыни.  
\- Значит, ты предлагаешь мне предательство.  
\- Смену сторон, - поправила Теодора и простучала пальцами по спине Франсии, выбивая чечеточный ритм. - Соглашайся скорее.  
\- Нет.  
\- Ты даже не подумала.  
\- Я подумала. Нет. Я не хочу.  
\- Ну и дура.  
\- Ну пусть дура, - легко согласилась Франсия. - Как будто я сама не знаю? Не пойму только - ты ради этого со мной спала, или просто так?  
\- А ты - со мной?  
\- Просто так. Если б я знала заранее, что ты меня хочешь... не знаю, завербовать... если б я знала заранее, я бы тебя отшила. Но мне казалось, тебе просто хочется развлечься. Я ошиблась?  
Теодора хмыкнула и приложила палец к ее губам, запечатала невидимым сургучом: все, что сказано, останется между ними, в этих стенах. Если ее и разозлило поражение - она сумела скрыть злость; всех Титания - бывших и нынешних - учили управлять эмоциями и людьми, одни усваивали уроки, другие получали волчий билет. Не хочешь - как хочешь, была бы честь предложена, твои проблемы, моя радость, потом пожалеешь, да будет поздно. Хватит, закрыли тему. Франсия отвела руку Теодоры и сказала нежно:  
\- Не затыкай мне рот, я этого терпеть не могу. Отвечай: почему ты спала со мной?  
\- Ну, потому что ты мне попалась под руку, вот и все. Мне хотелось развеяться, а когда хочешь развеяться, лучше трахаться с женщиной, а не с мужчиной. Мне хотелось отдохнуть от лорда Идриса, он дрянной любовник. Ну и еще мне было весело воображать, что сказал бы лорд Жуслан, если б узнал, что я сплю с его женщиной.  
\- Он бы ничего не сказал.  
Был ли в словах Теодоры потайной смысл, прятала ли она за своими рассуждениями насмешки или признания в любви? С ней никогда нельзя было знать наверняка, она и самые простые фразы шифровала на всякий случай. А Франсия давно привыкла к маленьким унижениям и сносила их, не вздрагивая, с милой улыбкой - будто ей на все наплевать. А может быть, лорд Жуслан и вправду ничего бы не сказал, даже если б ему поведали на ушко, с кем спит его Франсия. Долгий союз приучал к выдержке; пожив без брака, умные люди легко закрывали глаза на измены. Ведь в постели Франсия болтала с Теодорой не о политике, а о шляпках и тряпках, о проклятых черных чулках, о пирожных, о безобидных женских штучках, - ах, одна запись опровергла бы эту ложь, но в гостиницах для любовников охраняли право на частную жизнь. И Франсия могла врать напропалую, изворачиваться, оправдываться и сыпать клятвами: нет-нет, Теодора ничего ей не предлагала, никуда не заманивала, это был просто секс.  
Но это был замечательный секс, стоило честно признать. Франсия прижалась к ней и подумала, что они сместили сезоны, курортный летний роман перенесли на осень. Сентябрь и октябрь промелькнули и канули, так много случилось за два месяца - не между ними, но вокруг них. И никак не получалось устоять в водовороте и сохранить равновесие: мол, делайте что угодно, воюйте или миритесь, а они бы и дальше примеряли новые туфли и красили губы перед замызганными зеркалами, не вмешиваясь, никого не поддерживая - кто победит, тот и прав. Они бы застыли манекенами в витринах, дорогими трофеями - и за безразличие им бы подарили жизнь. Эта животная мудрость спала в их крови, в мозгу и в генах - наследство от благоразумных бабушек, выживавших в свое время, покуда вокруг горели города и разрушались государства. Но увы, они обе переросли такие советы, они не могли бросить карты и выйти из игры - и не могли сыграть вдвоем.  
\- Но мы же не станем врагами, правда?  
\- Не говори глупостей, конечно, станем. Если только лорд Жуслан не предложит мне союз... но я вряд ли приму его предложение. Он мне не помог, и я не буду ему помогать, все по справедливости.  
\- Так хочешь ему отомстить?  
\- Нет, что ты, просто хочу посмотреть, как он придет ко мне и будет просить.  
\- Остановись. Ты не выиграешь, у тебя слишком мало сил.  
\- Ты угрожаешь или пророчествуешь? - улыбнулась Теодора.  
\- Я просто рассуждаю логически. У лорда Идриса нет ни верных соратников, ни армии, ни влияния. Он может перехватить власть ненадолго, но удержать ее не способен. Он проиграет так или иначе, и тогда ты тоже пострадаешь.  
\- А ты за меня беспокоишься?  
\- Ведь я спала с тобой. Ты мне не чужая.  
Обе знали, что Франсия лжет: секс не сближал, лишь очень юные или очень влюбленные могли в это верить. А они, пресытившись ласками, размыкали объятия, по очереди принимали душ, причесывались и расходились, едва попрощавшись сквозь зубы. Секс не сближал, но освежал их, ненадолго выводил из привычного круга: тем слаще было возвращаться к прежней жизни, к привычным обязанностям и тревогам. Никто не замечал, что от Франсии пахнет странными, слишком горькими духами. И конечно, никто, даже лорд Идрис, не видел на бедрах Теодоры маленьких пятнышек от поцелуев: ведь Франсия кусалась и ласкала Теодору ртом, впиваясь пальцами в ее ягодицы, силой заставляя ее лежать смирно. Они не стеснялись друг друга, не стыдились своих желаний и потаенных фантазий. "Извращения? - говорила Теодора. - Я не знаю, что это такое".  
И все-таки они были чужие, нарушение баланса навсегда разводило их и, может быть, делало врагами: верность, амбиции, выгоды привязывали покрепче любви; ни Франсия, ни Теодора не сумели бы выбросить все и вырваться на волю. Да и как бы они выжили в нелинованном мире, без классов и перегородок? Так мало походили они друг на друга, и все-таки не мыслили жизни вне построенной системы: одинаковый ужас перед анархией сидел у них в крови. Нейтралитет обесценивался, надо было поддержать кого-то одного, кого-то сильного. Вдвоем они могли выступить против всех, но только вдвоем. Одиночество означало бесславную сдачу - и Теодора боялась проигрыша гораздо больше, чем Франсия. Ведь у нее был титул, который легко отняли бы вновь. И не было ремесла.  
\- Меня не убьют, - сказала Теодора - и презрение послышалось в ее голосе: о да, она и вправду презирала тех, кто отказывался ее убить, не нужны ей были помилования и поблажки! - Еще чего. Если я раскаюсь, меня отправят в ссылку, ну, или посадят в тюрьму, если я заупрямлюсь, но не убьют, даже не думай.  
\- Ты не заупрямишься.  
\- Но и не испугаюсь.  
\- Конечно, испугаешься. Нет, я знаю, что с тобой сделают, если лорд Идрис проиграет. Тебя не убьют, тебе нарисуют лилию на плече.  
\- Лилию?  
\- Геральдическую лилию, вот такую, - и Франсия в воздухе начертила трехзубую лилию, королевский цветок, а потом поцеловала Теодору в белое, неклейменое плечо. - И тогда ты станешь еще красивее.  
И все-таки Теодора хотела справедливости: из стремления к власти вырастала смутная мечта о равенстве, об одинаковых наградах и наказаниях для мужчин и для женщин. Не оттого ли она сказала: "Если женщине позволено всходить на эшафот, значит, ей можно всходить и на трибуну"? А ей не было места ни в выигранной, ни в проигранной битве: как бы ни повернулись события, кто-то другой, а не она, собрал бы и славу, и унижения. Женским уделом были постельные интриги, шепот в подушках, заговоры под одеялом; за дверями спален начиналась чужая территория, там могли и щелкнуть по носу: куда ты лезешь, дурочка, не зарывайся. На трибунах и эшафотах толпились мужчины, и законы вежливости там не действовали - пропустишь даму к палачу, посторонишься галантно, а потом не успеешь оглянуться, как тебя вышвырнут вон и из собрания, отнимут титул, прощально помашут нежною ручкой. Волей-неволей приходилось перестраховываться.  
Честолюбие кольнуло Франсию в сердце - самой тонкой иголочкой, на пробу: поддастся или нет? Куда как лестно было бы войти в историю не маленькой любовницей (или даже супругой) великолепного лорда Жуслана, а мятежницей, хоть везучей, хоть неудачливой. И как бы удивились все, кто прежде знал Франсию: неужели эта тихоня, эта лапочка посмела взбунтоваться, злом отплатить за все благодеяния? После всего, что для нее сделали, после двух лет беззаботной жизни в роскоши и покое - она передумала и пустилась во все тяжкие? Ах, что же взять с восемнадцатилетних, это буйный возраст! Им только разреши - и они бросятся в приключения сломя голову, и голову эту сложат в конце концов. Ничто не спасет, ни внешность, ни спокойствие, ни крепкая узда; не зря говорят, что у брюнеток сумасшедший темперамент. Огонь тлел в жилах Франсии, и легкий ветерок мог раздуть его, сделать пожаром. Ох, неужели и ей надоело коллекционировать черные чулочки, надоело хозяйничать и разливать чай в чашки, неужели и ее потянуло за порог, на площади, где шумели мужи, а не жены?  
Молодые лучше поймут друг друга - так, наверно, думала Теодора, заманивая Франсию, соблазняя ее, как черт соблазнял девушку за прялкой в старинной песенке. Кто еще мог ей пригодиться - полоумная Тереза, потерявшая сыновей и рассудок, бедная Тереза, которой легко было вертеть, будто куклой? Но она рано или поздно погубила бы своего кукловода, на нее нельзя было положиться. А лорд Идрис, злой мальчик, ждал удара в спину и не доверял Теодоре, и в любую минуту собирался ударить первым, прятал нож в рукаве. Две змеи не уживались в одной корзинке; он чуял опасность и боялся Теодору не меньше, чем противников-мужчин. И этот страх льстил ей, как лучшая из похвал: ага, думала она, ты меня не сломаешь, зато я сломаю тебя.  
Франсия вздохнула и поцеловала ее, не в губы, а в родинку на подбородке, в милую мушку. Не было другого оправдания, кроме "я тебя не хочу", перед ним слабели остальные доводы. Теодора приняла бы ее и без любви - тем лучше, чувства мешали трезво мыслить; Теодора, пожалуй, разделила бы с ней добычу - пополам. Но Франсия не хотела ни власти, ни почестей; ее только свобода опьянила бы по-настоящему - да Теодора не обещала ей свободы. И даже если б они заключили союз - сколько бы они продержались вместе, связанные расчетом и сексом, и когда бы навалилось пресыщение, когда Теодора начала бы ломать ее - просто от скуки, как еще одну надоевшую игрушку? С лордом Жусланом она могла мирно дожить до старости, экономкой или женой; а Теодора рано или поздно свела бы ее с ума.  
\- Если Идрис проиграет - наплевать на него, я все равно могу победить одна.  
\- А если ты победишь, что ты со мной сделаешь? - спросила Франсия серьезно.  
\- Будешь хорошо себя вести - ничего не сделаю. Отпущу с миром, благословлю на все четыре стороны, даже подарю тебе лорда Жуслана, если его раньше не убьют. Видишь, какая я добрая.  
\- А сейчас ты лжешь. Если ты победишь, ты меня так просто не отпустишь.  
\- Ты права, - и Теодора провела рукой по груди и животу Франсии, прикоснулась к расслабленным бедрам. - Я тебя заберу себе. Будешь жить у меня и греть постель мне, а не лорду Жуслану.  
\- А если я откажусь?  
\- Тогда я напомню тебе, в каком мире ты живешь. Князьям Титания не отказывают, дорогая.  
\- Ты уже видишь себя княгиней?  
\- Ты хотела узнать, что будет, если я выиграю. Конечно, тогда я стану княгиней. Безземельной леди.  
Франсия засмеялась и увидела мертвую голову. Она лежала на земле, как на блюде: ее срезал с плеч топор или острый нож. От солнечных пятен веяло холодом, и где-то жужжали мухи, не смея подлететь ближе. И Франсия увидела еще, как поднимает эту голову, окунает пальцы в светлые волосы, как в воду, и целует сладковатые губы. К горлу подкатила рвота, ей стало тошно и страшно, и она прильнула к Теодоре и почувствовала, как сладкий трупный запах пробивается сквозь горькие духи.  
\- Что с тобой? - спросила Теодора. - Что ты дрожишь, ты замерзла?  
\- Да, - ответила Франсия, - мне кажется, сегодня здесь очень холодно. Поэтому, пожалуйста, погрей меня, моя радость.


End file.
